Modern integrated circuit devices can include large numbers of transistors. Consequently, design engineers typically make use of design automation tools and associated techniques to increase their design productivity. For example, an integrated circuit data processing device can be implemented using logic components known as standard cells that the designer selects from a predefined standard cell library. Automated standard cell placement and signal routing tools can be used to assemble a device design that can include a virtual representation of the physical integrated circuit data processing device by instantiating and interconnecting symbolic representations of the standard cell circuitry at a computer-aided design (CAD) system. The CAD system can include automated processes to verify and improve performance and manufacturability of the integrated circuit data processing device. The virtual representation of the device can be designed and evaluated using the CAD system, and can then be used to manufacture the integrated circuit data processing device.